Endless Conversations
by His Lopsided Grin
Summary: In which Mikan and Natsume ends up in various subjects that no one thought they could. Mostly in dialogue. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Never will, okay?

_Dedicated to all my friends from redpantsu to Jess to Megan to ShuffePrincess to Dan to Lauren and well, there are lot more—because I was thinking of all the fun things we did while writing this._

* * *

_Endless Conversations_

"Hey, Natsume!"

"… Hn. Stop smiling."

"Why?"

"It's a pain to my eyesight."

"YOU ARE THE RUDEST PERSON EVER!"

"Thought you already know that…"

"… Then if others smile at you, will it be a pain?"

"Yours gives the most damage."

"Smiles don't hurt people, dumb pervert!"

"I'm a pervert, I get it but don't bring my level down to yours… Stop sticking your tongue out."

"Why are you _so_ uptight?"

"Why are you _so_ annoying?"

"I'm just happy today."

"So typical of you Polka."

"Today's forecast is cloudy by the way although it'll get sunny in the afternoon."

"Are you telling me this because you want to be a weather reporter or you just want to annoy the hell out of me?"

"You don't watch the news."

"Yes, I do."

"No_oo_, you don't! You only watch _Animax_ or a bit of those porn things!"

"Porn?"

"Because that's what makes a pervert."

"How did you know porn?"

"Hm? Koko showed me."

"Then, you're a pervert too."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are... because _that's what makes a pervert._"

"You're the pervert! And don't you steal my lines!"

"Nope, _you_ are the pervert Polka."

"Short eyebrows!"

"They are not short."

"Yeah, they are. I bet you trimmed them every night."

"_You're_ short, Dopey."

"Dopey!?"

"One of those dwarfs in Snow White. The dumb one."

"Then, you're that grouchy dwarf _Grumpy_!"

"Doesn't matter. You're still short."

"Pfft. I'm drinking Cherifer every day. I'll soon be taller than you. Bwahaha~!"

"Haven't you gone through puberty?"

"No… Are _you_ still in puberty, Natsume? Is that why you're so grumpy?"

"_No_."

"Jeez, you're so defensive like that time when I ask you if you watch Spongebob."

"Hell no, Polka."

"Hell, yeah! You li_ii_ke Spongebob!"

"Who would want to watch a yellow idiot cook burge—don't answer that."

"I didn't!"

"But you were thinking to."

"How'd you know?"

"Tch. You're predictable."

"I don't even know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult!"

"It's an insult."

"Gah! You know Natsume, if we were an anime, I would be chibi-fied and hit you multiple times on the head."

"Aren't you already chibi-fied with that height of yours?"

"If only I get a yen with every insult you give me!"

"Hn. If only I get paid on giving you one."

"I would buy a nice big house."

"You can just say 'mansion', Polka."

"It's the same thing! Besides a house, there will be nice comfy furniture, a nice TV, a nice fluffy bed—"

"Must everything be _nice_?"

"Yes. Duh! And I would want a nice normal kitchen and a nice normal bathroom—"

"You are such a nice simpleton."

"—oh, and another nice room for Hotaru!"

"No."

"It's my nice big... _mansion_—don't give me that look—and it isn't yours!"

"Tch. You kept the blackmailer but not me."

"It's better than a fire maniac and... Right! I would buy fifty truck load of Fluff Puffs!"

"Fluff Puffs? One day, you'll get a stomachache."

"No. That day will only come if I get a baby who I will name Edward!"

"God. You are so stupid. Why would you name it after that glitter-power vampire? I refuse that to happen."

"Why not!?"

"It's _stupid."_

"No one asks for your opinion, Natsume!"

"Hn. You're a 'no one' to me."

"Wha—! You cruel-hearted person!"

"Vampires should explode under the sunlight."

"But not Edward Cullen."

"Yes. He sparkles like a fairy."

"But not as much as the Fairy Godmother."

"It's her wand that sparkles. Not _her_, you twit."

"How did you even... Are you watching Cinderella Natsume?"

"You didn't question me with Snow White."

"Aw. That is so cute of you."

"Shut up, Polka Dots."

"Your face is turning red."

"Your face will too when I burn it."

"Fire maniac!"

"Tch. It's _pyromaniac_, for God's sake genius."

"At least you admit I am a genius."

"Yes, in the most sarcastic way. Yes."

"I can be more sarcastic than you!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Watch... Oh, look Natsume. A unicorn."

"Yes. It is very colorful with the rainbows and with Edward riding it in disco ball mode."

"Wait... Really!? Where?"

"Polka, you are officially a moron."

"Hey, you would look too!"

"Why would I be interested in looking at a gay vampire riding a rhino?"

"Not him! I mean the unicorn with rainbows."

"There is no such thing."

"You need to have faith, trust and pixie dust—but mostly just _believe._"

"So, now you're into Justin Bieber?"

"I rather Peter Pan! Jeremy Sumpter is so cool!"

"Hn. He's gay."

"All guys to you are gay!"

"They made Narumi their King."

"Woah! Wait... No! Narumi isn't gay!"

"He watches _yaoi_."

"He doesn't."

"Ask Ruka. He caught him watching something like _Boku No Pico_ last three days ago."

"Isn't that when we found Ruka out cold at the hallways?"

"Can't blame him. He was scarred for his whole life."

"Oh, poor Ruka... I got scarred in life too, Natsume when I watched this horror movie. _Shutters,_ I think."

"I got really scarred for a lifetime when I saw your polka-dotted underwear."

"WHAT!?"

"It's true. Then, I got scarred again when I saw your strawberry patterned one."

"You weren't scarred at all! If I remembered it all clearly, you were enjoying it. Pervert!"

"I was masking my sudden urge to barf... like now, I just saw your flower underwear. Tch. Can't you just buy a _decent _one?"

"YOU PERVERT! Really! You are the worst—and wait... we were just talking about my smile... How did we end up with _my_ underwear?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"If only you didn't smile so stupidly, Polka."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"We wouldn't be talking about things like the weather, unicorns, money and countless of other things."

"Oh... Wow... And to think this all happened because I just smiled at you, Natsume…"

"..."

"..."

"Well, it _is_ a pain to my eyesight."

"YOU ARE THE RUDEST PERSON EVER!"

"… Here we go again."

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short one and this was inspired by my weird, crazy endless conversations with my best friends. This is a _MOOB_ by the way—(**M**ade-**O**ut-**O**f-**B**oredom)—and as always, do leave a **violent** review~!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
